Why Did You Get In My Life?
by GirlOnBlazingFire
Summary: Ever since the beginning, despite they are family, Beck and Jade have been arch-enemies. Jade was the princess she didn't want to be, and Beck was the prince that he become when he was born. But when their rival kingdom threatens kidnap Jade, they will have to work together, to run for their life. Rated T for death. Credit for inspiration from Dawnmist Of Riverclan. STORY CANCELLED
1. Author's Note

_Ok, this fanfiction, is nothing like I've ever wrote before. This is very adventous, and dramatic, with a little romance. This is Medieval based. And I must warn you all right now, this is Rated T for death at the end. I am still writing the story, but however, how this will end, will depend on you guys. I'll tell what I mean in later chapters, only 2 people from the Victorious wiki know what I'm planning that will end this story. So...the basic plot is that Beck and Jade have been royal family members, but they have never liked each other. Then when their rival kingdom threatens to kidnap Princess Jadelyn, Beck and Jade have to run for their lifes, and something 'unexpected' happens in the second chapter. I decided that only 4 characters of my pick are going to be the rivil kingdom's prince and princess. But because I am evil, I am keeping it secret, until the certin chapter comes up. This is going to be my longest fanfic ever. And sorry if this isn't as good as you expect, but this is my first time writing a fanfiction like this. So, please, when you review, try to be a positive as you can if it's not good. _

_Thank you for reading this long author's note. So, alright, now, let's read the fanfiction._


	2. Chapter 1: This Means War!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I did, then this fanfition would be a Beck and Jade movie.**

* * *

Jade West is the princess she never wanted to be.

She is part of a royal family, with her mom, Kim Oliver, her dad, Kevin Oliver, and her brother, Beck Oliver. Beck is the prince he loves to be. Jade's live changed when she became a princess, after her mom married Kevin Oliver. Jade is the princess, Beck is a prince, Kim is the Queen, and Kevin is the King of the kingdom of Atlantic.

Jade and Beck always hated each other since they met. Jade has to do chores until she gets married to the prince, but she doesn't want to. Beck is the newest member in the royal family line, and is training to protect the princess, despite Jade has always been a tomboy. He practices sword trusting, and archery, and when he's not doing either, he enjoys watching Jade get tortured by doing chores.

Jade has secretly been training in archery, due to her tomboyish side. Doing archery, showed Jade's true side, but only she saw it.

Jade decided to take her mom's maiden name because she doesn't want anyone to know she is Beck's brother.

The castle that The Royal Oliver family lives in Castle Dawnlight, at the top of the main town in the Kingdom, Dawnlight Town.

Today, is Jade's 17th birthday. July 26th 1712. It was like everyone of Jade's birthdays, lots of presents she didn't want, a major festival, and a special ring she gets, that tells her current age. Each ring has the amount of diamonds, that tells your age. For example, since Jade is 17, she gets a new ring, that has 17 diamonds.

Every year, she has to wearing a neon pink dress, that's strapless, and goes down to her ankles, and is fluffy at the bottom. But this year, she got to choose her dress this year. She went with a navy blue dress, that's a little fluffy at the bottom, and it's long.

She has to listen to everyone's best wishes for the future for her.

This year, for presents, she got lots of royal clothes, and makeup. But, one secret present from the blacksmith, Gregory, a special bow, made from Alder, one of the best woods to use in archery.

"Wow, thanks Gregory." Jade said quietly in her room as she saw the beauty of the bow.

"It's made out of alder, one of the best woods to make a bow. And here are some arrows, made from birch." Gregory said, giving the arrows to Jade.

"Thank you so much." Jade said, then her mom knocked on the door, and said "Jadelyn! Please come back out!"

Jade quickly put the bow and arrows inside her closet, and opened the door.

"I'm back out." Jade said.

"What did that blacksmith give you?" Kim said.

"He gave me a ring, that has a pink gem on it." Jade replied.

"Perfect. Time to go down for the musical half hour." her mom said.

Perfect. Jade hated the musical half hour. It was always the same play every single year. So, Jade was bored through the whole thing. But despite she hates acting, she was a good actress, and looked like she was enjoying it, despite she was bored.

The musical, was about a knight who had to save the princess. Nothing original.

* * *

Later at night, with the royal family dinner, Jade had a turkey for dinner, with corn, and boiled rice, and around the table, there was rolls, apples, ham, and tea. Jade was hungry all day, so she had a drum stick of the turkey, corn, the rice, 2 rolls, 2 apples, and a slice of ham.

"Princess Jadelyn, we must discuss something with you." Kim said.

Oh no. Jade thought. Whenever her mom or dad said that, it was never good. The last time it happened, Jade and Beck had to clean the main hall, and Beck rarely does chores.

"We have something unfortunate to say. Princess Jadelyn, when you turn 18, you must be married by then." Of course Jade had to. It was a royal family rule. But she didn't except this:

"You must marry the prince by the time you turn 18." What? Are must be joking. But her mom never lied. No one in the royal family could tell a lie. If they lied, they would be banished to the dungeon for 5 years.

Jade stood up, and said. "That's not fair, you know that me and Beck hate each other!" Jade said rebellious.

Kevin replied with "I'm sorry baby, but you need to be married."

"It's still not fair!" then Jade ran to the dungeon, and locked it.

* * *

Being in the dungeon was like her second life. This is where she could focus her thoughts, and grab her bow and arrow. The dungeon was also the training room for Beck, so she toke her bow and arrow, and let her emotions go through the arrow, and out onto the world, we they would disappear like water splashed on fire.

Her family knew that's her hideout, but however never knew why she goes in there.

After firing about 15 arrows, Jade was calm, and sat down by her bow and arrow, letting the news sink in.

She was going to marry Beck Oliver. The prince she never wanted liked, never loved, never wanted to marry.

She set her head on the arrows, it was unexpectly comfortable. She had to think, how to get through the fact that she was going to marry the prince.

She was going to marry Prince Beck Oliver.

Why do I have to marry him? What did I do….

And Jade felt into a deep sleep.

"Why, Why do we have to force our daughter to marry our son? It's not right."

"I'm sorry honey, but the rule is the rule."

The door opened, and a solider came in.

"Sir! There is a message from King Devin and Queen Dyeline! They said they want to have Princess Jadelyn!"

"What!? Never! I'll never send her out!"

"Then, the note said that if you say no, you will be in war."

"I rather be in war, then lose my daughter!"

"Wow, alright, your call."

* * *

Jade woke up, still in the dungeon, the sunlight was shining through the bars outside, and the birds were chirping, and Jade was still in her navy blue dress, sleeping on the arrows.

She got up, and walked out to the dining hall, Beck, Kim, and Kevin were already having breakfast.

Breakfast consisted with eggs, bacon, ham, and some milk. Of course, on the side was a bowl of rolls.

"Hello mother, father." Jade said boringly. She hated saying mother and father.

"Good morning Jadelyn." her mom said, seriously.

Oh no. When her mom talked seriously, it's never good.

"What's wrong mother?" Jadelyn asked.

Beck relied with "Ha! You overslept so much, you don't even know what's going on?"

Her dad ignored him, and said "King Devin and Queen Dyeline want to have you princess."

Jade was shocked. Why did they want her? "Why the hell do they want me?"

"I don't know. Instead, we are gonna get in war against them."

War? They haven't had a war in 30 years. Their rival kingdom, named the Kingdom Pacific always hated them, and were people who want to rule the world. While their kingdom, want to be in a separate kingdom for as long as the royal family line continues.

"So, we are sending our troops to-" then, they heard a blast, and the saw their ceiling falling to them.

"Princess!" King Kevin ran over to protect his daughter from the crash. Kim did the same to Beck.

After the ceiling stopped dropping down, the ceiling was now the sky blue sky.

King Kevin ran over to the back of his throne, and grabbed a backpack, and gave it to Beck.

"Prince Beck, go take your bow and arrow, and travel away from here, and protect Jadelyn."

"What the hell?" Jadelyn said. Beck said the same thing.

"I'm sorry, but go, hurry get your stuff Beck. Jadelyn, follow him." Kevin said.

"I have to get something." Jade said, running down to the dungeon, getting her arrows, then sprinted to her room, and got her new bow and new arrows. She also got her most adventurous clothes on, and ran to Beck.

"Let's go Oliver." Jade said.

"Shut up West." Beck said back at her.

"Don't fight you two." Queen Kim said.

"Beck, there is a letter to escape the town, show that to the guards, and they'll let you pass. Now, run." King Kevin said, then rocks came from above, and Jade went into Beck's arms, and was protected.

"Father!" Jade yelled.

"We have to go now Jadelyn." Beck said.

"Call me Jade." she replied.

Beck said "Alright Jade. We need to go now!" Beck ran for the exit, and Jade followed him.

They were stopped by the Pacific soldiers.

"Give us Princess Jadelyn, and we wouldn't cause harm." the leader of the group said.

Then the Atlanta soldiers came out, and went in front of Prince Beck, and Princess Jade. And the two forces fought to the death.

Gunshots came from the guns, swords slashing, many soldiers died from the attacks, both sides.

Then, one of the sergeants came out, and said "Get back in the castle." Beck showed him the letter, and he showed them about a secret path to get out of the town.

* * *

He ran to the dungeon, and went into the training room, got one of the keys out, and put one of the keys through a keyhole near the way to the sewer. After he turned it, it opened a secret passageway , gave Beck the key and said these final words. "Run for your Life." Then he ran out, and fighting was heard.

Beck and Jade ran into the passageway, and entered the sewer.

"I wish our father gave you to the our kingdom." Beck said.

"Shut up! How would you like it if they wanted you?" Jade said, in madness

Beck replied it with "He would go into war, because your less important."

Jade almost lost it. She grabbed an arrow, and put it on the bow, and pointed it towards Beck.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Beck said.

"Perfect." Jade replied, putting the arrow away.

Then, they heard the sound of a gunshot.

"Wait." Beck said. "Listen."

Then they heard the sound of running.

"We have to run now." Jade said, sprinting down the way.

"I agree." Beck said in agreement.

* * *

A Pacific solider found them, and 4 others followed. Jade grabbed an arrow, and set it on her bow, pointed it to a solider, and let go, critical hit.

"Wow, your good at archery. Wait, how are you good?" Beck asked in confusion.

"Now's not the best time to ask!" Jade said, shooting another arrow at a solider, he just felt down to his knee, and shoot another, but a solider blocked him, but the arrow went straight his shoulder.

"Your turn Beck, shoot an arrow at them." Jade yelled.

"Alright." Beck said as he turned around, and toke an arrow out, and shot it at a solider, and the solider fell down to his knee.

"Gotcha ya!" A solider said, holding Jade in the air, Beck pointed the arrow at the solider, and that solider had a gun.

"You shoot, she's gone. You let me go, you'll be fine." he said. Beck had to put the arrow away, and he past him.

Beck quietly toke an arrow out, and pointed at the solider, and it at him, he dropped to the ground. Jade got out of his arms., and ran to Beck, a little weak.

"Are you alright?" Beck asked in concern,

"Kinda. I. Just. Need. To. Catch. My. Breath." Jade said, with gasps in-between.

They heard more running, Beck had to run, but he found a ladder, out to the world.

Beck and Jade ran to the ladder, and both climbed up to the top.

* * *

Beck held onto Jade, and he ran to the tallest hill in the vicinity. After some hard running, he and Jade collapsed under a tree, and saw the disaster of the town they lived in. Town Dawnlight, and Castle Dawnlight was destroyed.

Beck opened the backpack, and saw some rolls, so they had that for dinner. Dinner was mostly silent.

Beck and Jade set the two blankets in their, and sleep by the tree. Without saying good night to each other.

"What do we do? They escaped? And some of our soldiers got killed today!"

"Hmm...wow, interesting. Princess Jadelyn and Prince Beck could be dangerous."

"What do you want to do?"

"I got an idea. Listen up."

* * *

_Are you guys cursing at me now? Nothing much to say, but, please review as positively. Sorry if I got any grammer wrong. And Sorry if this isn't really good. So, again please review._


	3. Chapter 2: The Unexpected

_So...Chapter 2! This is a shorter chapter, because it will give me time to write my fanfiction, because I am still writing it. And I promise to give you guys a great story._

_NOthing much to say, but. Let's read now, and probably by the end, you'll wanna kill me. JK _

**Disclaimer: I only own Victorious in my dreams, but in reality, that is not the case.**

* * *

Jade woke up, seeing almost the entire town that she and Beck grew up in, destroyed.

"Beck." Jade said, shaking him, and still looking at the town.

"What?-" Beck saw the destroyed town. "Oh my god. I can't believe what they did.

"We better get going, they will find us soon, if we don't move." Jade replied, putting her blanket away.

Beck agreed with Jade, and after he put his blanket away, they were off to the south.

"So, where should we go?" Jade asked.

Beck toke a map out from the backpack. Well, according to this map, the closest town from here is Tigeruby."

"How far off is it?"

"About 3 miles." Beck said putting the map away. "If we get there, they we should probably make it halfway to the next town."

As Jade and Beck started walking north, Jade asked "What will we do?"

"We are going to have to kill King Devin." Beck said, taking his bow out.

Jade gasped, and put her hand over her month.

"We will die!" Jade said in concern.

Beck replied with "I know."

"Wait." Jade stopped.

"You want me to die?" Jade asked, about to hit him.

"Maybe." Beck said.

Jade let out a 'Ugh', and continued walking his way.

Most of the walk to Tigeruby, it was silent.

By the time they made it to Tigeruby Town, it was evening, and they were wore out.

"There's an inn there, let's rent a room for the night." Jade suggested.

Beck agreed.

So they went inside, everyone knew immediately noticed who they were.

"Is that Princess Jadelyn & Prince Beck?"

"Oh my goodness! It is Princess Jadelyn and Prince Beck!"

"Marry me Prince Beck!"

They crowded the two, as they entered.

Man, how is it that, when someone enters a local place, nobody notices, but if it's someone famous, they all look at the entrance? It doesn't make any sense.

The Inn owner went over to the duo, and ran to the best room in the Inn.

* * *

"Wow, thanks." Jade said, gasping for air, and her bow.

"Part of my duty Princess Jadelyn and Prince Beck." the owner said. "No fee." he added

"Wow, thanks." Beck said, unpacking his supplies.

"Why are you guys in Tigeruby Town?"

Beck got the letter out, and showed the owner the letter.

As he skimmed through it, he gasped, then ran out.

"Weird." Jade said.

"Maybe he had to calm the crowd down?" Beck said guessing.

The owner came back in, with a large pack, and it was filled with food, and gave it to Beck.

"That's food for your journey. I will tell the blacksmith that you'll be coming at 9:00 PM." he replied with.

"Alright, thanks." Beck said, putting the food away.

"My pleasure." then the owner left the room.

"So, we have two hours to rest." Beck said.

Jade replied with "Wow. Your such a mathematician."

Beck let out a 'Ugh', and just lay down on the bed, and closed his eyes.

Jade did the same, and like magic, she fell asleep fast.

* * *

"Wake up." a messenger said, shaking both Jade and Beck.

"What?" Jade and Beck asked.

"You have to go to the blacksmith now." he said.

"Alright." Beck said, grabbing his bag, and put it on his back, and toke his bow and arrows, like Jade.

"Wait, the princess has a bow? Take it Prince Beck." the messenger said.

"Sure…" Beck toke the bow from her, but whispered in her ear. "I'll give the bow back to when we leave."

Jade didn't want him to take it, but she trusted him.

The messenger led them to the local blacksmith.

The blacksmith was slamming his hammer onto his sword.

"Mr. Kane, I brought Prince Beck and Princess Jadelyn." the messenger said, and walked out of the area.

"Alright, welcome to my blacksmith forge." Kane said, putting his hammer aside.

"Thank you. Can you sharpen both of my bows?" Beck said, holding the bows out.

"Of course." Kane said, taking the bows from the prince.

It toke about 30 minutes for the bows to be finished.

"Done Prince Beck." Kane handed the bows back to him.

"Thank you so much, well, best wishes to you." Beck said, putting the bows after, and walking out with Jade.

"Wait! I have this sword for you Sir Beck." Kane handed the sword to him.

"Wow, thanks." Beck put the sword away, and walked out, to exit the town, but then, 30 Pacific Soldiers found the two, and they sprinted.

* * *

"GET PRINCESS JADELYN!" a soldier yelled, after he had been slashed by a sword.

Jade and Beck ran out a secret gap in the barrier the surround Tigeruby, and ran to the Dawn Mountains, because the sun rises there.

After about 4 miles away from Tigeruby, they collapsed.

"Great, we almost died for the second time in two days." Jade said, gasping for air after each word.

"I still wish you tripped from that pothole." Beck said.

"Oh shut up." Jade said as she set her blanket down on the ground.

"Why do you say 'Shut up' to the prince?" Beck said, imitating a guard.

"Because you have always been rude to me!" Jade yelled.

"You don't want them to know where we are." Beck said.

"Can I kick you now?" Jade asked quietly, laying under her blanket.

"Oh quiet Princess." Beck said, getting under his blanker as well.

"You know it's rude to say shut up to a princess." Jade said.

"Oh, like the Princess is important." Beck said.

"Quiet." Jade said.

"Well, maybe if you didn't take all the attention, then maybe I would be nicer to-" then Jadelyn West interrupted Beck, by kissing him.

"Ugh, great, they escaped again!"

"What about the message King?"

"Send it to SeaSapphire town, they should be there."

"Why do you want to hang them?"

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN. I had to do that. So, yes, I lied in the summery, but the summery has to be Rated K, so yeah. I am evil. JK. So...please review. Next chapter wouldn't be up until I get 10 reviews. Muhahaha. _


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Love AUTHOR'S NOTE

_OK, I feel like a lier. The fanfic is getting a new chapter before it gets 10 reviews. I have to thank LuvBadeForever,jhenybadefan, Guest, and Hazel Martinez for the nice reviews. _

_Also Hazel Martinez, it is true, I got inspired to write this story from Dawnmist of Riverclan. I read the summery, and I liked the story, and got inspired to write this, but slightly different. And Dawnmist, if you are reading this, I am sorry I forgot to give you credit for insprration, and if you want me to stop writing this because I forgot to put down inspration from you, I will stop._

_Ok, that's pretty much it. Let's contiune with possibly the second-to last chapter in my fanfic._

**Disclaimer: Would Dan Schneider write fanfiction? And even if he did, would he be on here? I am not Dan Schenider, and I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Jade couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't believe that she kissed her least favorite person in the world. Beck Oliver.

Beck woke up at Dawn, to find out the Jade was lying awake under her blanket.

"Why did you kiss me?" Beck said.

"Shut Up." Jade said, still looking at the sky.

"Tell me." Beck said, sitting up.

Jade flung up from the ground, and looked at Beck.

"I don't know ok?" Jade said, then slowly lying back down again.

"Do you love me?" Beck said.

"HELL NO!" Jade screamed.

"You don't want them to find us." Beck said, being quiet.

"I don't care about this chase to kill King Devin anymore!" Jade got up from the ground.

"I hate this completely! I hate you Beck Oliver. Why did you get in my life?!" Jade said, then walked away, holding her blanket, with her bow and arrow behind her, walking towards the forest.

"You will get kidnapped!" Beck said.

"I rather get hanged by my own father then marry you!" Jade said, as her final words to him.

Beck stood there shocked. Wow, did she really mean that? Would she rather get hanged by her own father then marry the prince.

Beck knew he had to chase after Jade, because then he realized something surprising, and shocking. He loved Jadelyn West.

* * *

Jade was hunting for food, shooting deer, rabbits, and foxes. She had fox fur to keep warm, because for some reason, being near Beck was warm, at the moment she kissed Beck, she fell in love with Beck Oliver.  
She had the deer and rabbits for food. And she walked a long way, and found a cave near the entrance, and had home there.

But she still didn't feel right. She missed Beck Oliver, even though she left him like an hour ago.

Jade, toke her stuff, and returned to the tree to talk to Beck, but there was a carving in the tree, it said:

'Jade, I'm leaving you to find you, don't look for me. Beck'

Jade gasped. She ran back into the forest, to find him.

"Beck, Beck?" Jade said in concern, holding an arrow in her bow.

She didn't catch much, but she caught a rabbit or two, but that's it.

* * *

Beck was in a tree, in the middle of the forest, trying to be protected from a bear.

Meanwhile, Jade heard a bear growl. She thought 'Maybe I can get some food and fur." and walked quietly to where the sound was coming from.

And there she saw Beck Oliver in a tree, and the bear scratching at the tree to eat him.

Jade slowly aimed her arrow at the bear, and shot it, right threw the bear. The bear dropped down to the ground, and Beck slide down the tree.

Then, when he saw Jade, he froze. Jade did the same.

"What's going on?" Beck said. "Why did you yell that?"

"I-" Jade was about to say, but interrupted by Beck again

"You might love me. But now the joke is on you." then Beck left to exit the forest.

Jade looked like she wanted to cry so bad. Jade quietly followed Beck out of the forest, between the towns of Tigeruby and SeaSapphire town, to the cliff of the turquoise blue sea.

Man, Jade loved that color….

Jade watched as he made a left turn, he noticed Jade.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Beck Said.

Jade stopped walking quietly, and walked up to Beck fast.

"I want to say that I'm sorry." Jade said. Wow, Jade never thought she would those words to Beck.

"Yeah, sorry for letting me get in your life."

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm not just saying I'm sorry, I really, really am."

Beck then had a feeling she wasn't lying.

"Beck, can't believe I'm saying this, but I-" then Jade accidently fell of the cliff, but Beck grabbed her wrist.

He pulled her up, and then, she collapsed in his arms.

Beck and Jade looked at each other, and kissed.

"Thank you." Jade said.

Jade got off Beck, and helped him up.

"I'm sorry." Jade said .

"Jade, I love you."

"I love you too." Jade said,

"Jadelyn West…" Beck knelled to the ground.

"I hate to ask you this, but will you marry me?"

Jade gasped, and said yes.

"Great! Once we kill King Devin, we'll marry." Jade said, then the two walked away, to Sea Sapphire town.

* * *

Once they entered town, a messenger came with a note.

"Hello Princess Jadelyn and Prince Beck. There is a note from king Devin." Then the messenger handed the note to Beck.

Beck opened the note in confusion, it said.

_'Hello Princess Jadelyn and Prince Beck, I am King Devin writing this. I am accepting a deal with you. You give us Princess Jadelyn, and we leave you alone. Why do we want Princess Jadelyn? Because we want her to marry our Prince. And in return Prince Beck, we'll let you marry our princess. If you say no to this, then we'll hang both of you. Signed King Devin.'_

"What, no! I can't do both." Jade said.

"Neither can I." Beck agreed.

"So which will you choose?" the messenger asked.

"We'll fight." Beck said.

"So they say No? Well ok then, send the troops now!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

_So, Dawnmist, again, if you are reading this, please send me a PM, and we can talk about this fanfiction. _

_Other then that, nothing much to say, except, please review down there. _


	5. Chapter 4: Running For Your Life

_This chapter is probably the last chapter uploaded for a while because I am kinda blocked on the next chapter. So, after this chapter, I'm gonna put the story on Hiatius. It must happen, but it kinda goes with the end of the chapter. You'll see what I mean by this. And, I bring a couple of characters from the show into this. _

_Warning: This inculdes a moment where a character almost gets hanged. But doesn't die._

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Victorious, if I did, then I would have like a group of 3 other writers to help me with this, and make it into a Bade movie.**

* * *

Beck and Jade were traveling away from the town, so the troops wouldn't get to them as easy.

They stayed close to the forest, killing animals for food, and fur for warmth.

They entered the Meadow Green forest, the largest forest in the Atlantic Kingdom, and the Pacific. The Meadow Green forest was a secret gateway to the Pacific and Atlantic Kingdoms.

It wasn't well known because there weren't many animals in hunt in there, and it was darkness in the deeper part of the forest, that many explorers get lost.

Jade and Beck stayed close to each other for protection, and the deeper they got in the forest, the colder they became. It felt like it was midnight, even though it was only noon.

The deeper part of the forest felt like a spell, because Jade was freezing, and she was very tired. Jade got so tired, she collapsed into Beck's arms.

Beck started to freak out now. She couldn't die because of being super cold.

Beck had to sprint to the get out of this part of the forest. But however, the weird thing was that Beck was getting as tired as Jade, and getting as cold, he eventually ran out of energy, and was too cold and tired, and fainted.

When Beck woke up, he was warm, in a odd room, where the 3 walls were made of stone, and 1 had bars, the opposite wall also had a window. Wait, they got him! Where was Jade? The Pacific Soldiers must has gotten the two.

Beck realized that the left his backpack, but however, they toke his weapons, all was there was food and water. Damn it. He thought. They got this weapons and Jade.

* * *

"Hello Princess Jadelyn." King Devin said, which woke Jade up. Jade was tied to a chair, restricted.

"Where's Prince Beck?" Jade asked in terror.

King Devin just smiled and replied with "He is fine, but you two are separate."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, say good bye to your life today, because, you will be hanged." King Devin said.

Jade let out a horrid gasp, she couldn't die today!

"Come with me." King Devin said.

Jade had to obey, because there were soldiers there, pointing their guns at her. She was untied from the chair, but her wrists weren't untied.

Jade walked out of the castle, right by the ocean, where there was the rope, and the wood, and is a different rope was pulled ,it would fall, and she would die.

Jade walked onto the stage, and after a boring speech, Jade said goodbye to her life. It was nice knowing you.

A soldier put the hoop around her neck, and she stand on the wood.

"And now, the hanging of Princess Jadelyn from the Atlantic Kingdom!" King Devin said.

* * *

A soldier pulled the rope, and Jade was prepared for 0 breath, but when the wood fell, Jade felt ground on her feet, the rope fell down from above.

Jade toke it off, and wondered what happened. She couldn't tell, but their was a voice that said "KING KEVIN! TROOPS, KILL KING KEVIN!".

Her dad saved her. She thanked her father in her mind.

Then all the soldiers ran to her left, and Jade noticed a little passageway she could exit. She crawled into the hole.

Thank you god. Jade thought, she was still alive after she almost got hanged.

At the end of the tunnel, she saw something weird, she heard the sound of the ocean, and bird chirping. And she saw sea blue, and sky blue, close colors.

Jade was in fear. After almost felling to her death yesterday or the day before, she feared the ocean and cliffs.

Then, she heard a faint yelling "Princess Jadelyn is escaping in this tunnel!".

Jade had no option, but to jump out of the tunnel into the ocean.

The last thing Jade remembered was her hair falling upward, and the shot of a gun, and splashing into water. Jadelyn West was sure she died.

* * *

Beck was looking out the window into the ocean, where he saw Jade go into the ocean, and it looked like the bullet hit Jade, and he was sure she died. He thought he saw a little blood, but however, he realized that the it was his mind playing tricks.

But Jade's life was in danger, then, he heard cannonballs, hitting everywhere in the kingdom. Many soldiers, and gunshots. Then, a cannonball came towards Beck' cell, he went in the opposite direction of the ball, and there was just enough room for him to crawl out, and escape.

Beck got his backpack, and went to the hole, and went in the hole first, and then slipped his backpack out. Then, he jumped off the nearby cliff, to the ocean.

A large splash was all he heard. His vision was starting to fade after swimming towards Jade's direction. But, he got Jade in his arms, and swam to as close to the cliff as he could, there was a large rock, so he set Jade and himself on the rock. The last thing he remembered, was seeing a cut on Jade's leg, and tying his blanket to it, and the sound, of his head, slamming into the rock.

* * *

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No. We can't disobey our father."

"But they need our help. Come on. Can we at least try?"

"Fine, damn, I love your red hair."

* * *

Beck woke up, to feel his entire body hurting. The worst was his head. Jade was awake by his side, caring for him. He noticed that it was night.

He also noticed that even though it was night, the fighting was still continuing.

"What happened?" Beck asked.

Jade said that when she woke up, she was on the rock, and his head was bleeding, but she used the 2nd blanket, and tied it to his head, and to slow the bleeding down.

They needed helped badly. Jade's leg was bleeding, and Beck's head was the same. They thought it was the end of there life.

However, they were ready to go back to land

They toke turns carrying each other and swimming.

After about 3 hours, they finally reached land, but they were so exhausted, Beck and Jade were sure they we about to die.

Then, Jade saw a girl with red hair, the girl ran over to Jade.

"Oh my goodness. Are you two ok?"

Jade wanted to reply, but her throat was filled with water, yet ironically, it was dry.

Then, a man walked over to the girl, and said.

"We have to bring them in."

That was the last thing both of the Beck and Jade remember.

* * *

Jade woke up in a training room, her head lying on some arrows, and her bow was there.

Was this all a dream?

No it wasn't. The redhead, and an were there, the redhead taking care of Jade, and the man taking care of Beck.

"Hi." the redhead said, giving a small wave.

Jade asked who they were.

"Well, I am Princess Catherina of the Pacific Kingdom, but don't hurt me! Me and Prince Robert are here to help you!" Catherina said.

Jade trusted her, but she still griped onto her bow.

"I ask you to please call me and Robert, Cat and Robbie." Cat said.

Jade nodded her head.

Cat told them that they had a plan.

* * *

"So, We'll take one of the boats for 'supposedly' trying to find you guys. You guys will sneak on when the guards aren't looking, and go into the bottom of the deck. And when Robbie tells you to come out once we are faraway from the kingdom, we'll take you to Caribbean Kingdom, and we can get supplies, and soldiers, and possibly the help of the princess and prince or that kingdom."

Wow, that was a great idea, Jade thought. The Caribbean Kingdom was both friends of the Atlanta and Pacific kingdom, so they wouldn't mind.

So, later that day, Robbie went over and asked if they can borrow a boat, and try and find the Jadelyn and Beck. The guards said yes, and let him put some equipment on the boat.

In-between when Robbie was putting some food onto the ship, Jade, Cat, and Beck followed him, into the basement.

They waited, and waited, and after a while, Robbie came into the basement, and told them they were in the clear.

So, the trio went out onto the deck. Jade realized that the ocean was a beautiful place. She loved it.

Unexpectly, the Atlantic Kingdom prince and princess, became friends with the Pacific prince and princess.


End file.
